The present disclosure relates to a solid state image sensor, a production method thereof and an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a solid state image sensor, a production method thereof and an electronic device for suppressing a dark current and a property fluctuation of white flaws of an organic photoelectric conversion film.